2014Plan
Introduction This is the 2014 Development Plan for 2014 - Created on 2014-04-09 Website Ban Log We need to remake the closed source php stuff erro has on his site. These php files should also be open sourced on our codebase. Visual Feedback Damage Add a field to damage procs (Prob=100%) The rate at which visual feedback shows up. Giving some attack types a chance to be less visual. Construction/Deconstruction A busy icon above a player head to show the player is conning/deconning something. Reagant Crayons Crayons made out of chemistry chemicals. Doors/Airlocks/Walls Force Fields Add force fields and directional force fields (IE: Only enter from left) Tethering Ball and Chain (kinky :3) (Lol they should be able to hold the ball to move faster With two hands) (The code for that exists)(Sweet) Cable leash Save yourself from singulo Walk Ian! If source of tether is attached to immovable object dismember the body part the other tether is attached to if say the singulo is pulling the person. Space Fishing Use tethering to fish for carp! Grappling hooks! Latch on to the station! Medical Completion of OD system Ghetto chemistry? (rather ineffective ghetto drugs refined from carpotoxin) Traitor Cleanup of the antagonist assignment code, so making someone a traitor is just one proc instead of different areas of the code using different procs More traitor objectives (Safeguard?) (Kidnapping: could be forcing them to escape on a specific pod.) Errorage suggested marooning as an objective, which I like a lot (This would be a hard objective, but I'd applaud those who get it done. Objective: Leave the body on the mining station.) Leave the body on the mining station? If you just check for Z-levels it wouldn't be *that* hard. Also, top lel your objective is a newbie miner. Better Second Objectives (Escape, Escape Alone) (Add: escape on shuttle/pod at location?) Yup. Changelings as secondary antags? maybe some cool new items if we have ideas remove parapen REMOVE PARAPEN https://github.com/tgstation/-tg-station/pull/4059 Reduce Cost of C4 and have it not work on mobs. Quartermaster Add Stock Market (Driven by NewCaster articles) yes NewsCaster Add randomized news R&D Overhaul of general Research (Jalleo) Xenobio overhaul (fleure) Backend Better maploader A hook system that isn't awful like Bay's version Redo admin midis. Store them in a list, let players replay specific songs, mute, stop playing one and play another, etc. Clean up Life() (Maybe.) Better simple_animals Fix lots of bugs (hopefully) Add a break_apart() proc so things can break into pieces. Make it return a list of everything that broke off. Make bombs break things apart and toss the pieces all over the place. Make the singulo break things and then instantly suck in the pieces. (lagalicious) cri as it lags :'( lag is a vital part of the tgstation experience hue hue If necessary, clean up the throwing code so it isn't quite as laggy. (X breaks apart into Y. Y Breaks apart into V. V Breaks apart into U. etc etc) Clean up roundstart code. Clean up playsound to NEVER play null files. I'm pretty sure this is happening at some point We can dream - Don't do these unless you're super serial Pixel movement - Lots of bullshit would need to be redone (Dream....) Category:Game Resources